It is well known that when a wide variety of fossil fuels and metal ores are subjected to oxidation, for example, by burning, gaseous products are obtained containing SO.sub.2. SO.sub.2 itself, and products resulting therefrom, such as sulfurous acid and sulfuric acid, are serious pollutants and therefore are environmentally undesirable. It is common, therefore, to remove SO.sub.2 from such gases before they are discharged into the environment. One procedure for accomplishing this result involves contacting gaseous mixtures containing SO.sub.2 with alkaline earth compounds. Even though alkaline earth compounds are effective for this purpose, and their cost is small, their use would still be further enhanced if their ability to remove SO.sub.2 from gaseous mixtures containing SO.sub.2 could be improved.
The following are illustrative of procedures that have been used to remove SO.sub.2 from gaseous mixtures containing SO.sub.2. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,245, dated Jan. 30, 1981, Abrams, et al. remove SO.sub.2 from gases containing the same by contacting them with a Type S hydrated lime, which is a calcined dolomite hydrated in an autoclave at pressures of about 25 to 100 psi and temperatures of about 250.degree. to 400.degree. F., using either a wet or dry scrubbing process. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,192, which issued Oct. 11, 1983, Lichtner, et al. remove SO.sub.2 from flue gases by contacting the same with an aqueous mdium containing a water-soluble sulfonated polystyrene, an organo-phosphonate and a material which will react with the sulfur dioxide to form calcium sulfate or calcium sulfite and then separating the insoluble calcium products from the aqueous medium. Lester, Jr., et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,018, dated Dec. 27, 1983, contact a flue gas to remove SO.sub.2 therefrom using an aqueous solution or slurry of limestone or lime buffered with a byproduct stream obtained from the production of adipic acid from cyclohexane containing glutaric acid, succinic acid and adipic acid. None of these reference teaches or suggests, singly or in combination, the novel process herein, wherein removal of SO.sub.2 from SO.sub.2 -containing gases is effected by contact with a mixture containing at least one alkaline earth compound selected from the group consisting of calcium and magnesium carbonates, oxides and hydroxides and sugar.